


to thine own elf

by huntingwabbits



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE NINE, i am distraught after the ending of this season, i’m not a writer it’s just lack of fics for this fandom makes me sad, tw blood mention, tw death description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingwabbits/pseuds/huntingwabbits
Summary: I’d rather die a big death than live a small life.





	to thine own elf

_I’d rather die a big death than live a small life._

Elfo heard his own words ring in his ears the second the arrow pierced his back, the pain searing through every nerve in his body.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as he watched Bean’s face contort from surprise to confusion to fear before slumping over into her arms.

_Elfo! Speak to me! Elfo!_

For the first time in his life, Elfo was experiencing real fear rather than the watered down emotions Elfwood trained him to have, or the kind of fear that made him feel alive when he was around Bean. This type of fear was different.

His vision was getting blurry. Elfo could’ve sworn he heard Luci say something with a tone of voice he had never heard from him before.

_Now just keep holding on, okay?_

Keep holding on.

Her voice sounded muffled. Bean’s hand seemed to hover over the pool of blood that was rushing out of his back. Tears started to form in her eyes. He could tell she knew he wasn’t going to make it back home.

He felt himself say something, anything to try to cheer her up. A weak joke. The ringing in his ears was too loud for him to even hear what he really said.

_You’re all I got. Please. Stay with me._

_Elfo?_

_Stay with me._

The world turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> look at me, writing angst about a comedy cartoon. anyway pour one out for my man elfo I miss you
> 
> the lack of fics in this fandom makes me sad so I did what I had to do.


End file.
